I Won't Say
by AnneNerd
Summary: Quando Tomoyo, a princesinha do colégio, conhece o novo aluno, ele logo lhe diz que não gosta dela e que trasformara sua vida num inferno, caso se aproxime. Uma fic Tomoyo/Eriol - AU
1. Prólogo

**I won't Say - Prólogo**

"Bonita, Inteligente e gentil!", era assim que muitos a descreviam.Tomoyo Daidouji era considerada uma princesa em sua escola. Admirada por muitos e odiada por uma minoria, até mesmo seus inimigos tinham respeito por sua pessoa. Estudante do segundo do colegial tinha notas brilhantes, uma aparência privilegiada e uma voz estonteante.

Delicada como uma flor, quando cantava, o ambiente ficava entorpecido, com uma sensação prazerosa no ar. Seus ouvintes encantavam-se com as melodias angelicais da exemplar aluna, chegando a atingir um gozo espiritual que se enxergava nas faces satisfeitas. "Perfeita!", era o que sempre ouvia. Perfeita.

Suas notas, sempre em destaque, eram frutos de horas passadas diante dos livros revisando matérias, preparando apresentações e trabalhos de entrega. Seus professores, colegas, amigos e família, não se cansavam de dizer "Como é dedicada!". Dedica eles diziam. Dedicada.

Quando passava pelos corredores, não havia quem não a reparasse. Muitos tiravam fotos as escondidas e sussurravam sobre sua beleza, mas nunca dirigiam palavras a ela. Não recebia convites para encontros e suas cartas de amor nunca vinham assinadas, apesar de chegarem aos montes. Ela era, nas palavras de alguns, assustadoramente perfeita, inalcançável, impossível. Os garotos, prevendo uma suposta rejeição, nunca se aproximavam com segundas intenções, fazendo-a sentir-se melancólica às vezes. Era infeliz no amor, mas escondia sua infelicidade utilizando-se de toda a admiração que recebia dos outros. Tratavam-na de uma forma tão especial, que de certa forma, começara a acreditar que a pessoa certa para ela deveria receber os mesmo adjetivos que dirigiam a ela. Seu namorado não deveria ser escolhido por ela e sim pelos outros, já que nunca lhe davam a oportunidade de escolher por si mesma.

Mas tudo isso estava para mudar. Naquela manhã, enquanto ela descia de seu carro, o vento soprou forte e um novo aluno adentrava os portões do colégio Tomoeda, carregando consigo, o futuro da donzela infeliz...

HHH

Yo, gurizada!

Estreiando aqui na fanfiction! xD

Prólogo curtinho, pra deixar um gostinho do que vem por ai.

Dêem uma olhadinha no blog (o endereço esta no meu profile) pra verem a "capa" da minha fic. Um novo capitulo no final da semana! Ceeerto?!

Booom...eh isso...desculpem os erros, quem quiser se habilitar, estou procurando uma revisora e quem quiser add no msn, o endereço esta no meu perfil xP

Kissu!

AnneNerd


	2. Se manter distância do inferno,

I Won't Say

**I Won't Say**

Capitulo I – Se manter distância do inferno, não irá se queimar.

Tomoyo olhava pela janela da sala de aula. A morena observava com atenção as folhas das árvores que dançavam com o vento. Para esquerda, para direita, subindo, descendo, dando giros e voando para longe. O outono chegando e ela ficando. Um sentimento estranho de nunca mudar, sempre permanecer "verde". Ela não queria mais ser verde, queria amarelar ganhar tons laranja, marrons, bege, para poder secar e renascer novamente. Queria virar flor para dar frutos... Queria ser como uma folha, que quando pronta, se desliga da árvore mãe e voa com o vento gelado.

Mas, não podia. Não tinha coragem de abandonar o que era o que significava, para se entregar as correntes que passavam por sua vida. Ela era Tomoyo Daidouji, a filha única da dona das empresas Daidouji e aluna modelo do colégio Tomoeda. Era uma boneca de marketing para a família e para os colegas.

- Classe! – chamou o professor e um vento forte entrou pela janela de Tomoyo, fazendo voar os longos fios de cabelo – Temos um novo aluno. Entre, por favor!

E enquanto alguns colegas a socorriam com a janela, que permitia a passagem do vento, a morena visualizou por entre seus fios negros, a imagem do aluno novo. Alto, cabelo escuro, a pele muito branca; uma beleza afeminada por trás de óculos de grandes aros.

- Esse é o novo colega de vocês, Eriol Hiragizawa. Sejam bons para ele e o ajudem quando precisar.

O rapaz, a passo lento, parou diante da classe e se curvou. Recompondo-se de forma igualmente lenta e de cara fechada, sorriu de leve, transformando o semblante.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. Espero fazer bons amigos. – e fechou a expressão novamente.

Em meio aos cochichos, o professor tenta acalmar a todos. Tomoyo continua olhando para ao rapaz. Quieto, sem manifestar qualquer tipo de emoção. Um boneco, assim como ela. Seria ele exatamente como ela?

- Pois bem, você vai sentar...? – o professor procura com os olhos

Tomoyo olha para a esquerda e vê um lugar vago. Era a classe que ficava do lado da janela e em virtude não haver ninguém ali, ela sempre conseguia acompanhar os movimentos de fora. Agora não poderia mais fazer isso com tanta liberdade. Como uma boa colega de classe, tinha o dever de mostrar o local para o professor e assim, fazer com que a aula prosseguisse mais rápido.

- Sensei? – chama com a mão no ar – Tem um lugar vago aqui.

- Ah! Claro, muito obrigado Srta. Daidouji. Hiragizawa sente-se do lado de Daidouji, sim?

- Sim, sensei.

Enquanto ouvia os passos do rapaz se aproximando, começara a pensar no que diria para o novo aluno. Não era a representante de classe, já que seus horários não lhe permitiam um cargo tão cheio de responsabilidades; mas os novatos eram sempre apresentados a ela, com o intuito de serem guiados pela "estrela" do colegial. Era só um jeito mais sutil que haviam encontrado para exibi-la e testar sua personalidade gentil. Com o tempo, ela nem mais precisava ser intimada a ajudar os novatos, já sabia que deveria ser o "primeiro contato social" deles. Fossem do sexo feminino ou masculino.

E o período prosseguiu da mesma forma lenta e habitual. A voz sem graça do professor torturando os alunos e os mesmos se esforçando para prestar atenção. Tomoyo olhava para suas anotações e se sentia aliviada em saber que já dominava aquela matéria. Passara seu último fim de semana estudando com um professor particular, que ela mesma pedira para a mãe, obrigando-se assim a adiantar o que muitos ouviam falar pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Fazia loucuras em nome de suas notas? Sim, mas para ela não havia a opção de falhar nos estudos.

Permitindo-se uma leve distração, lançou o canto dos olhos na direção na direção da janela. Acabou encontrando seu novo colega, igualmente distraído, encarando a vida lá fora. Por diversão, resolveu tentar descobrir o que ele observava e iniciou uma pequena perseguição ao que aparentemente fitava. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao descobrir que ele perseguia o movimento de queda das folhas.

Logo, um sentimento de simpatia lhe cresceu no dentro do peito. Um garoto que gostava de ver as folhas dançarem, era, na opinião dela, um garoto interessante. Afinal, partilhar de um gosto particular como o dela não era para qualquer um, pois a estrela colegial tinha fama, também, pelo dom de saber apreciar as coisas belas e sutis da vida.

Com os minutos correndo, os períodos foram passando e, de repente, todos se viram diante do tão esperado intervalo. Alguns saltaram famintos para fora da sala de aula, outros permaneceram ou por preguiça ou por interesse no novo aluno e na marcação de presença da princesa.

Sabendo o que muitos esperavam, Tomoyo ergueu-se e andou na direção do novato. Parou ao seu lado, preparando o sorriso mais simpático que possuía e soltou a voz doce.

- Seja bem-vindo Hiragizawa-san. Meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji e, se você não se importar, gostaria de lhe mostrar a escola. – falou de forma macia e tocante.

Já Hiragizawa parecia ignorá-la. Não queria que ela lhe mostra-se a escola, tampouco falasse com ele. Queria distância de garotas com a fama de Daidouji e, por isso, iria apenas fingir-se de anti-social.

- Ahn... Hiragizawa-san? – chamou novamente, pensando que ele não a ouvira. O novato levanta o olhar, fita-a rapidamente e desvia para a janela em seguida. – Está me ignorando? – pergunta, sentindo-se ofendida. Nada, só o silencio entre ambos. A morena sente a maldade daquela situação e aquilo começa a lhe importunar. – Que grosseiro da sua parte, não me ignore, estou querendo ser gentil com você!

Em questão de segundos a atenção da sala fora tomada. O aluno novo estava maltratando Daidouji-sama? "Aquela" Daidouji, cuja até mesmo seus inimigos lhe tinham respeito?! Louco, um louco! Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém podia ignorar Dadouji-sama, ainda mais um novato vindo do nada!

Sentindo o clima pesar sob sua pessoa, Eriol solta um longo suspiro e convence a si mesmo de que se queria sobreviver naquele colegial, teria de ser mais discreto e jogar conforme as regras deles.

Munindo-se de uma estranha simpatia e de seu sorriso mais falso, ergueu a cabeça e falou com a "princesa".

- Oh, perdão, disse alguma coisa?

- Como? – perguntou desconfiada e confusa.

- Desculpe a distração, mas não ouvi o que disse. Não se importaria de repetir?

- Espere... Ahn... Não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Nem quando me apresentei?

- Não, desculpe. – fez uma cara de coitado – Veja, sou muuuito distraído e às vezes não ouço uma palavra do que os outros falam.

- Oh... Certo... Então, me desculpe por chamá-lo de grosseiro, eu não sabia... – desculpa-se, mesmo estando desconfiada de tudo aquilo.

- Imagina, a culpa foi minha. – sorri – Mas, o que deseja?

- Oh, estava dizendo meu nome e...

- Que seria? – interrompe-a

- Ah.. ahn..Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Então... – ele se levanta e pega a mão dela, surpreendendo a todos – Prazer em conhecê-la, Tomoyo-chan... – e beija as costas da mão branca.

A princesa de cabelos negros cora freneticamente. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, um garoto havia lhe beijado as mãos ou chamado-a de forma tão intima. Seus colegas observavam atônitos e confusos, sem saber se xingavam o novato ou simplesmente o parabenizavam por tamanha ousadia.

Rubra e de sentidos abalados, ela olha em volta e obriga-se a recobrar a compostura.

- Ah... dispense o "chan", Hiragizawa-san. Acho que é muito cedo para tamanha intimidade. – fala, sem saber ao certo se dizia coisas sensatas para aquela situação.

- Certo, então vou esperar. – sorri para ela, arrancando mais vermelhidão do rosto claro.

- Certo! Certo. Então... – enrola-se de nervosa – Gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse a escola?

- Mas é claro. Vamos? – indica a saída da sala de aula

- Sim... – e ambos saem pelos corredores.

Enquanto andavam, Eriol fingia dar ouvidos ao que ela falava. Garotinha irritante; fizera papel de palhaço por causa da maldita fama de princesa dela. Já passara por aquela situação antes e não se sentia nem um pouco confortável em ter que admirá-la, simplesmente por que todos os idiotas alienados daquele colégio o faziam. Mas ele não iria se render fácil. Criaria uma barreira e manteria aquela futilidade ambulante longe de sua pessoa.

- Onde ficam os laboratórios, Daidouji-san?

- Nesse corredor. – apontou à direita. – Gostaria de ver?

- Sim.

Assim que eles adentraram o local, o novato procurou por outras pessoas. Duas garotas passando e entrando em outra sala. Um funcionário mais adiante com um esfregão.

- Os laboratórios estão abertos?

- Sim, quer entrar para conhecer?

- Mas não tem aula agora?

- Não, agora eles estão vazios para limpeza, mas podemos entrar para você dar uma olhada. – lhe sorri

Sorrindo de volta, o moreno confirma com um movimento de cabeça e adentra o primeiro local que lhes aparece. Sendo seguido por ela, rapidamente fecha a porta.

- Esse é o laboratório de química, vamos ter aula aqui na quarta-feira.

- Que interessante. – sorri meio debochado.

Ela logo estranha o comentário e o tom da voz, mas resolve ignorar. Caminha até as mesas e ouve-o girar o trinco.

- Você... Trancou a sala? – pergunta nervosa

- Não. – responde fazendo-se de confuso

Ele sai de perto da porta e caminha até ela.

- Você me irrita. – e a empurra contra a parede.

- Ah! – grita de susto, batendo as costas sensíveis. – O-o que há com você?! – pergunta irritada.

- Você! – e chega mais perto do corpo feminino. – Odeio garotas com esse seu jeitinho fingido de boa menina, de delicada, gentil. Quem você acha que está enganando? Talvez os trouxas dessa escola, mas a mim não!

- Você é louco! Fique longe de mim! Por que esta dizendo coisas tão horríveis?

- Porque quero distância de você! – sussurra ao ouvido dela

Tomoyo treme por dentro, de medo e excitação. O hálito quente encostara em sua orelha e libertara sensações até então desconhecidas por ela. Mas aquele ato lhe atingira com palavras tão pesadas e ameaçadoras que o medo predominava a situação. Por que ele estava sendo tão hostil? Não se conheciam e ela nunca ouvira falar dele. Por que tanto ódio por alguém que ele nunca vira na vida?

- Como pode não gostar de mim.. – começa meio incerta – Se nem me conhece?

- Por que vocês são todas iguais... – sussurra novamente apertando o braço esquerdo dela.

-Ah!..- geme de dor – Está... Me machucando... – sente as lágrimas virem a seus olhos.

- E farei pior...

- Pare... Por favor... – choraminga como criança – Não fiz nada para você...

- Isso é um aviso... – fala em tom de ameaça – Não tente socializar comigo, de forma alguma. Não fale comigo por motivo algum, entendeu? – aperta com mais força

Ela confirma com a cabeça e boca apertada.

- E se, de alguma forma, nós tivermos que interagir... – ele desce a mão pela cintura dela, fazendo com que pule de susto e solte um gemido, que ele abafa com a palma da mão grande. – Vou transformar sua vida num inferno... – e beija a orelha dela, soltando o corpo pequeno e se encaminhando para a saída.

Quando ele sai do local, ela sente o corpo pesar e cai sob seus joelhos.

- O que foi isso?! – pergunta cobrindo a boca, enquanto o corpo tremia em chamas.

HH

Aiaiaiai...correndo aqui pra postar e não atrasar maaaaais ainda o capitulo. x.x'

Fim de semana agitado e não parei em casa, por isso peço desculpas pelo atraso :(

Enfiiiim... muito obrigado pelos comentários que deixaram para o prólogo, prometo que da próxima vez respondo um por um .

E agradeço também a minha querida revisora Nat-chan, que tem me ajudado a entender a FF /o/

Sdiuhsauidhsauihdisuahd

Booom... vou deixar um pequeno dicionário aqui, com os termos em japonês que eu usei na fic. Quando tiver mais tempo, deixo um melhor, mas por agora, fica assim mesmo :P

sensei : utilisado p descrever , mestre, professor , doutores, medicos

sama : semelhante ao san e ao dono so q + polido so q usado p se dirigir aos seus superiores , ou a alguem q vc admira mto seja seu pai , os politicos  
¬¬ a deuses ( p qm acredita em + de um exemplo kami-sama , kaio-sama , etc ) seu atleta favorito , etc.

san : usado p e direcionar com jovens , adultos e idosos de ambos os sexos ou com qm vc naum conheça mto bem ou tem pouca aproximação, mto respeituoso esemplo itachi-san senhor itachi

chan : usado principalmente p descrever crianças até a idade pré-escolar apos essa idade usasse p descrever garotas , como um diminuitivo carinhoso  
ex : hai sakura-chan

PS: termos tirados do site yama-kun./jornal/2008/05/13/como-funciona-o-chan-san-kun-sama-dono/

Booom... vou deixar aqui também a capa que eu fiz para a fic. Mais adiante pretendo fazer outros desenho e posta-los no meu blog, entãão...visitem ele! Ausydgusgdus

O endereço esta no meu profile :)

bp3./chzdck8myek/SE1tceHTX1I/AAAAAAAAAAM/A1-FMWd6FsU/s1600-h/I+wont+say2)900).jpg

(é só colar na barra de endereços...e não é virus... x.x)

Beeeeijos a todos,

AnneNerd '


	3. O Ódio e a Tristeza

I Won't Say

**I Won't Say**

Capitulo II – O Ódio e a Tristeza.

A manhã viera fria naquele dia. Os que acordavam, sentiam o pesar dos olhos, imploravam ao relógio mais alguns minutos e, por fim, abandonavam o leito aquecido, entregando-se ao piso frio. Vestiam-se tremendo, sonhando com o próximo cochilo, mas nem por isso conseguiam se livrar dos compromissos. Tomoyo se enquadrava nesse grupo de pessoas, mesmo que seus motivos não fossem diretamente relacionados ao frio ou ao sono. Ela tremia de corpo todo, encontrava-se inquieta, com medo e acompanhada de um nervosismo incomum. Seus sintomas resumiam-se em uma pessoa: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Depois do tal incidente com o novato, não encontrara forças para retornar a classe. De mente confusa e acovardada, suas pernas a levaram até a enfermaria, onde, numa atuação mentirosa, fingira uma falta de energia, uma dor de cabeça sem motivos aparentes. Sendo considerada de confiança, telefonaram para sua casa e pediram que a buscassem; proporcionando um alívio momentâneo pela falta do reencontro pós-intervalo.

Seu estômago doía ao pensar nele. Mal tocara na primeira refeição do dia, causara estranheza aos criados e sua aura cabisbaixa fez preocupar alguns. Entrou no carro em silencio e só ordenou que sua motorista desse a partida, sem sequer pronunciar-se sobre algo, como era de costume.

Ainda sentindo que não tinha forças para revê-lo, de súbito sentiu raiva de si. O que era toda aquela cena de dar dó? Não podia fingir-se de enferma para sempre, tinha de erguer a cabeça e lutar contra aquilo. Não deveria permitir que um garoto duas caras condenasse seu futuro de moça perfeita. Ela não era fraca! Talvez fosse um pouco sensível dos nervos e inexperiente com rejeições sociais, no entanto, sentia que sua persistência deveria ser maior. Não compreendia o ódio que Hiragizawa lhe tinha, mas queria entender o porquê e trabalhar para concertar isso. Sentia medo em relação às ameaças e toques que ele realizara e havia duvidas pessoais sobre as forças que dispunha para a situação.

Pensando nisso, a melancolia voltava a atacar o frágil coração. Sempre amada, bem cuidada, paparicada com elogios e louvores; agora era rejeitada sem motivos aparentes, ameaçada como uma praga qualquer, sentindo na pela uma tristeza estranha que lhe brotavam lágrimas. Maldita a hora em que ele chegara ao seu colégio. Nunca permitira que uma falta manchasse seus boletins e agora, graças a ele, gazeara quase uma manhã inteira.

- Mostre um sorriso, Daidouji-sama. – pediu a pessoa ao volante.

- Não me sinto muito sorridente hoje, Kourin-san.. – pronunciou-se tristonha, desviando o olhar para a janela.

- Oras, não é de seu feitio mostrar um semblante tão desanimado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não...

- Hmmm... Ontem, - os olhos da menina se arregalaram com lembranças – me surpreendi ao dizerem que eu deveria pegá-la mais cedo. Sou encarregada de sua assistência desde seus cinco anos e a menina nunca pediu para retornar antes que as aulas se encerrassem.

- E o que, exatamente, está querendo insinuar.. – mostrou-se desconfiada, com calafrios nervosos pelo corpo - ...Korin-san?

- Nada, senhorita. Só comentários bobos... – olha no espelho do retrovisor – Apenas gostaria que soubesse que, em qualquer situação, estou aqui para a Hime.

E um sentimento horrível se apossou do corpo de Tomoyo. Korin era sua protetora, que estava praticamente implorando para ajudá-la. Por que simplesmente não lhe contava? Por que não conseguia gritar por ajuda? Era tão difícil confessar que alguém não gostava dela? Ou temia que Hiragizawa lhe fizesse mais mal se fosse delatado? Não sabia... Não queria saber. Aquele problema era seu e de mais ninguém.

- Agradeço, Korin-san. Mas apenas me sinto meio calada por hoje. Coloque alguma música, talvez minha vontade de estar em silêncio a incomode.

- Como quiser, Daidouji-sama. – e os olhares se voltaram para a estrada matutina.

HH

Eriol sentia a culpa doer-lhe na consciência. Seu caminho para a nova escola parecia um tanto quanto deprimente e nem mesmo as adoradas folhas de outono pareciam animá-lo.

Nunca fora do tipo violento, nem exageradamente simpático. Considerava-se um adolescente normal, educado na medida certa e, em raríssimas vezes, esnobe. Era agradável aos que se mostravam recíprocos, a velha história do "trate como gostaria de ser tratado". Porém sua personalidade fugira ao habitual no dia anterior. Tratara mal uma inocente garota, que nada tinha a ver com seu passado, pelo simples medo de repetir uma época infeliz em sua vida.

Nunca agredira uma mulher, sempre mostrara respeito e jamais permitira um ato obsceno para com uma dama. Tomoyo Daidouji fora uma vítima injustiçada de seus temores, pelo simples acaso de ser o mesmo tipo de pessoa que o fizera vitima anteriormente.

"Princesinha patética e fútil", remoia em seus pensamentos. Tinha pena e raiva de pessoas assim, mas a índole de bom menino perturbava seus atos defensivos. Não deveria ter pena de garotas como Daidouji, afinal, ela merecia ser tratada daquela forma! Não podia deixar que ela seguisse crendo que todos eram obrigados a lhe tratar bem, ou que lhe deviam respeito por um status escolar ou financeiro. Não! Ela deveria aprender que respeito e admiração são pontos a serem conquistados pela capacidade de cativar as pessoas por si só. Ninguém deve ser admirado como um Deus. Aquela gente estava enganada em bajular tanto uma simples adolescente, porque, no final, essas pessoas se transformam em fantoches monstruosos e sem sentimentos.

HH

A garota de longos fios negros adentrava o colégio em passos inseguros. Cumprimentava os colegas que surgiam com um sorriso nobre e, quando deixada a sós, fechava o rosto para o mundo. A cada avanço que fazia no corredor, sentia como se as pernas ficassem pesadas, negando-se a obedecer a seus comandos. O frio estomacal aumentando e as mãos suando, sentindo como se a qualquer minuto ela fosse ter um troço e desmaiar.

Não, não! Calma! Onde estava aquela Daidouji centrada e confiante de todos os dias? Provavelmente encolhida e chorando feito uma criancinha, em algum lugar dentro de sua mente. Não! Não era hora para fazer piada de si mesma! Não havia tempo, tampouco nervos para achar aquilo engraçado e descontrair o próprio corpo. O velho ditado de rir para não chorar não sortiria qualquer efeito nessa hora.

Pernas tremendo, dois passos; pernas ainda tremendo, mais três passos. Por que estava contando seus passos? O pânico a estava deixando louca e talvez ela estivesse à beira da insanidade antes mesmo de chegar a sua classe, tendo de ser internada, evitando, por mera coincidência, seu reencontro com Satã.

- To-mo-yo! – gritou a colega espalhafatosa

A morena não sabia se estava enfartando ou sentindo seus nervos entrarem em colapso, mas o ar lhe faltou de tal forma e o susto foi tão grande, que até mesmo o grito lhe faltou aos pulmões. Simplesmente embranquecera e ficara calada, parada como uma estátua.

- Tomoyo? – chamara a garota arruivada – Tomoyo? Você está bem? - com o silêncio cortando a "conversa", a amiga se apavora – Tomoooooooyo! Fala comigo!! – agita o corpo semi-vivo.

Aos poucos a morena começa a sentir o que acontecia. Estava tão apavorada e mergulhada em seus devaneios, que não percebera a chegada de Sakura e levara um susto. Ah, claro, e esquecera, não conseguira (?), gritar. Bem, agora ela podia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Ecoando pelos corredores cheios, o susto da princesa chamara a atenção. Logo, todos os presentes encaravam as duas figuras femininas, que coraram freneticamente com os olhares. Tomoyo olhava para os lados e encarava Sakura, que mantinha as mãos agarradas em seus ombros, igualmente estática e vermelha de vergonha.

Sacudindo a cabeça, logo pega a mão de Sakura e sai correndo, não antes de realizar um pedido de desculpas apressado e sem graça. Chegando a um lugar menos movimentado, as duas param, arfando.

- Ei..aff...Tomoyo..aff.. – Sakura tenta recuperar o fôlego

- O..aff...que? – pergunta igualmente cansada

As duas passam alguns segundos caladas, só respirando fundo e deixando tudo se estabilizar. Quando, finalmente consegue sentir a respiração normal, Sakura volta a se pronunciar.

- O que você tem hoje? Nunca vi você dar um vexame desses. Normalmente sou eu que faço isso!

- Eu sei... Acordei um pouco estranha hoje... – fala com desânimo

- Um pouco? Isso foi MUITO estranho. Nem parece você. Aliás, você está estranha desde ontem, depois do intervalo.

- Depois do intervalo? Mas eu nem estava aqui, Sakura-chan..

- Exatamente! Quando que Tomoyo Daidouji não volta do intervalo?

- Ah... Eu..

- Eu digo quando: - interrompe – Nunca! E nem atender as minhas ligações você o fez, ontem. Fiquei preocupada quando disseram que tinha voltado pra casa mais cedo e mais ainda quando liguei e disseram que não se sentia bem. – mostra um semblante irritado.

- Desculpe... – mostra-se cabisbaixa – Não sei o que está acontecendo. Simplesmente não me sentia bem ontem...

Sakura, que estava de braços cruzados, dá um longo suspiro e deixa-se cair de ombros. Não tinha direito algum em repreender a amiga por se manter calada e tristonha. Quando ela não havia retornado, logo dera um jeito de se informar sobre a situação. Haviam lhe dito que Tomoyo estava doente, com dores de cabeça, sem forças e por isso retornara ao lar com antecedência.

Não pôde se mostrar mais surpresa ao adquirir tais informações. O que? Tomoyo havia voltado para casa por causa de uma dor de cabeça? A mesma Tomoyo que fizera uma prova de matemática, enquanto ardia em 39° graus de febre? A mesma Tomoyo que participara de uma aula de canto, mesmo tendo contraído amidalite? Nãããão, isso não podia ser verdade! O que realmente acontecera com sua amiga?

- Tomoyo... – chamara Sakura – O que está acontecendo? – mostra-se séria.

- Nada, Sakura. Por que pergunta?

A princesa olha nos olhos verdes da colega. Ela sabia. Sakura não tinha certeza do que, mas ela sabia que algo havia acontecido. Sentiu uma tremenda vontade de chorar. Uma tristeza morna, mas doída, que fazia os olhos arderem.

- Já vi você esconder dores horríveis para permanecer em aula. Uma dor de cabeça, para você, não é nada. O que aconteceu, durante o intervalo? Você foi mostrar o colégio para aquele aluno novo e depois...

De repente a ruiva estanca. A amiga não retornara a classe e o cara novo sim. Encarava a amiga e via-a tremer, com os olhos cheios, prontos para desandar. Ela não pronunciava uma palavra sequer, parecia não ter coragem para tal.

- Tomoyo... – começou trêmula – O que houve entre você e o Hiragizawa?

E a Hime despencou em lágrimas, procurando abrigo nos braços da melhor amiga.

HH

Sakura bufava de raiva pelos corredores. A amiga, de olhos inchados, a acompanhava preocupada. Contara tudo que ocorrera ontem e agora temia os atos daquela ruiva enfurecida.

- Como, Tomoyo, como? Me diz, como um idiota daqueles ousa fazer isso com você? Ele não tem amor àquela vidinha patética, certo? Não, porque, só pode ser isso! Como um novato tem coragem de tratar mal a garota mais importante dessa escola? É suicídio social, eu digo! Aaaaaaaaah, e eu que pensei em chamar aquele idiota pro nosso grupo de culinária!

- O quê?! – pergunta assustada.

- Ah, é, tem aula de culinária hoje e, como você gosta de fazer essas boas ações com os novatos, pensei que fosse uma coisa boa. Mas agora que eu já sei disso, vou colocar uma xícara na boca dele!! – explode.

- Xícara? – pergunta sem entender

- É! Exatamente. Se ele for fazer mais uma dessas ameaças estúpidas, quando ele abrir a boca eu taco uma xícara lá e PAH! Assim que fechar a boca, já era! – fala orgulhosa do plano absurdo.

- Ah, claro... Bom plano. – fala sem jeito.

- Não, mas é sério Tomoyo. Ele vai ver só, vou tramar coisas horríveis contra a alma dele! – faz uma cara demoníaca.

- Aah, Sakura-chan! Chega disso, por favor. Você esta me assustando desse jeito!

- Tomoyo... – para e encara – Você é a minha melhor amiga. Não posso perdoar ninguém que te maltrate, muito menos se essa pessoa te afeta de tal forma, que você deixa de fazer coisas que são importantes na sua vida. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém que te faz chorar, merece ficar impune.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan... – os olhos se enchem de lágrimas de novo – Obrigada por estar aqui! – as duas se abraçam.

- Bom... – elas se soltam – Agora, temos que pensar em quem vamos chamar para..

- Não! Não, não, não, não vamos chamar ninguém. Isso é um segredo, Sakura-chan. Não pode contar a ninguém, está certo?

- Mas, Tomoyo, ele tem que pagar por isso de alguma forma!

- Não, Sakura-chan. Apesar de ele ter me feito mal, não quero me vingar. Quero entendê-lo.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque ele não me conhece. Fiquei muito mal por ter sido atacada daquele jeito e confesso que ainda estou. Mas, ele não teve motivo algum para fazer o que fez, por isso quero descobrir por que ele me odeia e mostrar que esse não é o caminho, que podemos resolver nossas diferenças, sejam elas quais forem.

Sakura observa a amiga por alguns instantes. Lá estava uma figura curiosa. A morena era alguns centímetros mais baixa, de pele muito clara e cabelo muito escuro. O rosto parecia o de uma boneca de porcelana; não daquelas de rosto engraçado, mas daquelas bonitas mesmo. As mãozinhas pequenas, os pés pequenos, tudo naquela princesinha a fazia parecer incrivelmente frágil e indefesa. No entanto, lá estava aquela força de vontade gigantesca. Ela sabia que a amiga tremia por dentro e que, lá no fundo, tinha noção de que podia encontrar proteção de quem quer que fosse. Mas não. Daidouji queria fazer as coisas a sua maneira, queria mostrar que era forte. E se a amiga assim desejava, quem era ela para persuadi-la?

- Está bem. Vamos fazer a sua maneira! - sorri

HH

O novato mexia na carteira de forma impaciente. Lápis, borracha, caneta, estojo, régua. Mexia, dava petelecos, colocava em ordens diferentes. Mas nada. Nada daquele nervosismo estúpido sumir.

A aula começaria dali a cinco minutos e nada de Daidouji. Ela sumira ontem e muitos lhe fizeram perguntas. E ele não gostara daquilo. Disse não saber, que haviam se desencontrado e ela sumira, mas ainda sim, mostraram-se desconfiados. Mas que merda de vida mesmo! Quando achava que havia feito algo para estabilizar tudo, acontecia aquilo. Garota estúpida!

Haveria cometido suicídio? Nãão, ela não seria tão idiota. Se bem que ela parecia bastante chocada com a reação dele. Poderia a morena ter se matado e deixado uma carta o denunciando? Logo, ele seria preso por ter induzido a morte da brilhante adolescente do colégio Tomoeda. Sua vida estaria acabada, morreria em prisão perpétua, sem nunca mais ver a luz do dia.

Por um instante teve vontade de se socar. Onde já se viu pensar tamanha besteira? Estava fazendo inúmeras viagens mentais por bobagem. A garotinha iria chegar à aula, sentar-se em sua classe e jamais lhe dirigiria a palavra, devido às grosserias que lhe dissera. Assim, logo chegaria o fim de seu ensino médio e _bye-bye_ a garotas como Daidouji!

Dois minutos para o inicio da aula. Tudo bem, distraia-se com a janela. Olhe os pássaros, as folhas, uma bobagem qualquer. E assim o sinal tocou. Eriol olhou em direção a porta e lá estava. Sentiu um alívio vergonhoso ao vê-la com vida (?). Tudo bem, agora ela simplesmente sentaria no lugar próximo ao seu e nenhuma palavra seria dirigida a ele.

Tomoyo andou, andou e andou. Logo, estava na frente do novato. Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os orbes dela. Tremendo, mas sentindo que Sakura lhe desejava sorte a alguns passos de distância, respirou fundo e falou, por fim.

- Gostaria de se juntar ao meu grupo de culinária, Hiragizawa-san?

Estava estarrecido. Ela estava falando com ele. Como ousava, mesmo depois de ter deixado explícita a sua vontade de distância? Franzindo o cenho, e mostrando um sorriso de lado, ele se pronuncia.

- Adoraria... Daidouji-san.

- Fico feliz! – sorri animada e dirige-se para sua classe, enquanto ainda sentia aquele olhar e aquele sorriso queimarem dentro de si.

Sentindo uma raiva estranha lhe crescer no peito, Eriol viu-a afastar-se. Logo pensou que se ela queria provocá-lo, ele mostraria que as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

_Continua..._

**Glossário:**

**-chan (sufixo****):** usado para crianças, ou para indicar afeição, intimidade

hime: princesa

**-kun (sufixo**): geralmente usado para meninos, apesar de atualmente estar sendo muito usado também para meninas. Para aqueles que não são muito íntimos, mas são mais novos que você, ou possuem a mesma idade.

**-sama (sufixo):** usado quando a situação é formal, ou se tem muito respeito pela pessoa. Também usado para reis, rainhas e realeza em geral.

**-san (sufixo):** demonstra respeito. Usado com pessoas mais velhas, ou para pessoas que você não conhece/não é íntima. Demonstra ainda mais respeito quando o sobrenome + -san é usado (quando conheceu Usagi, Michiru a chamou de Tsukino-san). Quando nenhum sufixo é usado, há indicação de uma intimidade muito grande, ou representa ofensa, quando a pessoa é pouco conhecida ou estranha.

**sensei:** professor(a); mestre

(fonte: br./juklose/dicjapones.htm)

**N.A:**** Yo gurizada! o.ov**

**Finalmente atualizei a fic. **

**Ohh beleza, é muito boa a sensação de não estar com cap pendente! Uashaushaushausoiajdisadjisoajdioasd **

**Tah, isso não tem graça, porque eu demorei pra postar T.T **

**Bom, infelizmente vai ter de ser assim. A cada duas semanas, um capitulo novo, desse jeito da pra manter uma freqüência na historia e evitar que meu pescoço seja futuramente requisitado por alguns ' hehe..he**

**Pois então, estão gostando da história? Muito confusa? Muito chata? Me falem! :B Eu gosto de opiniões! Saudhsudhushaus **

**Sei que tem alguns perguntando "onde esta o romance?! / ", "pq eles inda não se beijaram?! ;; "ou "nem pegar na mãozinha? ó.ò ". Pois é, pois é, caaalma gente, já esta tudo planejado, então esperem pelo capitulo 3! u.u**

**Prometo que vou me dedicar bastaaante ao terceiro cap e fazer ele bem grandinho, pra conseguir colocar aquela coisinha bem legal que todo leitor de fic romântica gosta né... :B**

**Se conseguir acabar antes das 2 semanas (não iluda seus leitores! ò.ó), posto antes até. Mas né, vamos ver como vai ser. **

**Enfim, correria, só pra variar. Quem quiser add no msn, sinta-se na casa da mãe joana e quem quiser dar uma olhadinha na capa da fic, desenhada por **_**moa, **_**é só entrar no meu perfil da FF e **_**zaz...pum...puff...**_**tá...já deu pra entender u.u'**

**Fic revisada pela minha revisora querida Nat-chan (a mocinha das notas abaixo) e é isso. Deixem reviews se gostarem, meu ego agradece e se cuidem! xD**

**Até a próxima então!**

**Kissus!**

**AnneNerd '**

**N.R.: Yo FF no minna-chaaaaaaaaan! (Oi, querido pessoal do Fanfitcion net!)**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Sou eu, Natsumi Shimizudani com outra fic revisada! Escrevo Cinderella Após Meia Noite e sou a nova revisora da Anne!**

**Eu realmente gostei deste capítulo... a An-chan sabe mesmo disso. Achei incrível como a Tomoyo e o Eriol conseguem se interessar tanto um pelo o outro se envolverem **_**daquela **_**maneira, tudo em consideração ao ódio. É muito fina mesmo a linha que separa o amor do ódio... já que eles não são opostos estão mais para sinônimos, não é? Acho que o oposto do amor é a pena e a indiferença... Ok, vou parar de usar frases do Veríssimo e voltar para a N.R... nn"**

**Só estou sentindo falta do clima "só love Sakura e Syaoran", o qual estou mais acostumada... mas adoro muuuuuuuito esse casal... Tomoyo e Eriol são perfeitos um para o outro... **

**Antes de parar de escrever minhas pequenas asneiras...**

**--Momento Merchandising--**

_Cinderella Após Meia Noite_

_Escrito por: Natsumi Shimizudani_

_Revisado por: Kisa Kase No Mai_

_Bruna cm Yamashina_

_Conto com vocês lá!!_

**--Fim do Momento merchandising--**

**Desculpe minna-chaaan!! Mas a propaganda é a alma do negócio...**

**Fazer o quê... **

**É isso!**

**Espero de todo o coração que tenham tido uma leitura ótima e agradável!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Conto com vocês aqui...**

**E não se esqueção:**

**Se vocês acharam o capítulo digno de comentários e sugestões, cliquem no GO ali em baixo e mande uma review!**

**Kissus no kokoro (Beijos no coração) da Natsumi e da Anne!!**


End file.
